


Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, HappyEnd, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Thiels POV, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: „Weil das eine reiner Club für Männer ist und da hat eine Frau nun mal überhaupt nichts zu suchen!", erklärte die Staatsanwältin und so langsam schimmerte Thiel um was es hier ging.„Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee! Das können Se' vergessen! Sie ham' ja'n Rad ab! Ich geh doch in keinen Schwuchtelclub!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auch hier werdet ihr nicht so viel Neues lesen. Gefühlt hat es alles schon mal irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann gegeben.  
Shit happens. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.
> 
> Das E ist eher ein „e“, aber ich dachte ich „warne“ einfach mal vor. :D

„... und deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie Florian Zacher observieren. Heute Abend, keine Diskussion!", ordnete die Klemm an, was Thiel zwar für schwachsinnig hielt, aber wenn sie es so wollte, musste er sich halt fügen.

„Na schön. Das war's dann wohl mit Ihrem Date, Nadeshda."

Tja, warum sollte es ihr besser gehen wie ihm? Er verpasste immerhin auch das erste Auftaktspiel der Saison.

„Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein, Thielchen. Wenn Sie Frau Krusenstern mitnehmen, dann können Sie sich gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift  Versteckter Ermittler um den Hals hängen."

„Ach und warum soll das nicht gehen?", fragte Thiel genervt und blickte erst zur Klemm, dann zu Nadeshda und anschließend zu Boerne, der ebenfalls dieser Besprechung beiwohnte.

„Weil das eine reiner Club für Männer ist und da hat eine Frau nun mal überhaupt nichts zu suchen!", erklärte die Staatsanwältin und so langsam schimmerte Thiel um was es hier ging.

„Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee! Das können Se' vergessen! Sie ham' ja'n Rad ab! Ich geh doch in keinen Schwuchtelclub!"

„Und dann noch alleine! Mein Arsch ist Jungfrau und das soll auch so bleiben. Liebe zum Job hin oder her.", murrte Thiel und zeigte der Anwältin den Vogel.

Nadeshda grinste nur etwas versonnen, Boerne hingegen lachte zu seinem Missfallen lautstark.

„Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an, Thiel. Ein Besuch in einem solchen Etablissement wird Ihnen mehr nutzen bringen, als schaden. Sehen Sie es, als Erweiterung ihres eingelaufenen Horizonts."

Thiel warf Boerne einen finsteren Blick zu. Das musste der gerade sagen. Den betraf es ja schließlich nicht.

„Und um die Jungfräulichkeit ihres Allerwertesten zu gewährleisten, wird sie Professor Boerne in dieser Mission begleiten!"

„Bitte?", kam es nun wie aus einem Munde von beiden Herren.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, meine Herren."

„Ich bin Rechtsmediziner und kein Polizist!", merkte Boerne mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an und verschränkte anschließend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Seit wann?", fragte Thiel und rollte mit den Augen.

„Keine Diskussion! Morgen möchte ich über ihre Erkenntnisse informiert werden. Guten Abend!"

Damit dampfte die Klemm ab und Thiel sah ihr fassungslos hinterher.

„Die hat doch nicht mehr alle Pfeile im Köcher!"

** **** **

Natürlich hatte der Kommissar gar keine andere Wahl gehabt und eigentlich war er nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, dass er Boerne als sogenannte Verstärkung dabei hatte, aber trotzdem erfüllte ihn das irgendwie mit Genugtuung. Was musste der auch immer so Volksreden schwingen. Die Suppe hatte sich der Professor ja nun wirklich selbst eingebrockt. Außerdem fand Thiel den Gedanken ja ganz amüsant, dass Boerne, die größte Koryphäe in Münster, sich dazu herablassen musste, ein solches Lokal überhaupt zu betreten. Dem war das mit Sicherheit noch viel peinlicher, als Thiel.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, rasierte sich Thiel um einigermaßen gepflegt zu erscheinen und zog sich eine dunkle, passable Jeans an. Eigentlich hatte er sowieso keine Ahnung, was man da so anzog, weshalb er sich dann einfach für ein ebenso dunkles Poloshirt entschied, welches zur Abwechslung mal keinen Totenkopf aufgedruckt hatte. War dort vielleicht auch nicht so sonderlich angebracht. 

Kaum hatte er Deo und Aftershave aufgetragen, klingelte es auch schon an seiner Tür. Innerlich grinste Thiel ja schon, denn wenn heute Abend jemand auffallen würde, dann wäre es mit Sicherheit Boerne in seinem übertriebenen Smoking. 

Als der Kommissar dann die Wohnungstür öffnete, staunte er nicht schlecht, als Boerne überhaupt gar keinen Anzug trug. Genau genommen hatte der Mann vor ihm so überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Professor.

„Was, äh... Boerne?", fragte Thiel verdutzt und wusste gar nicht wo er zu erst hinsehen sollte. 

Boerne hatte sich nicht nur den Bart abrasiert, nein, er trug weder Brille noch Anzug. Fassungslos beäugte Thiel die schwarze Röhrenjeans, ein paar Sneakers und das grün-weiß karierte Hemd, welches er an den Armen nach oben gekrempelt hatte und die ersten drei Knöpfe ausnahmsweise mal nicht geschlossen waren. Ja sogar die Haare hatte er mit Gel bearbeitet und das Aftershave, welches Boerne sonst nur sehr dezent benutzte, umhüllte Thiel regelrecht.

„Unauffällig genug?", fragte Boerne und blickte unsicher an sich herunter.

„Ich kann mich auch nochmal umziehen."

Mit offenem Munde stand Thiel da und musterte seinen Kollegen immer wieder von oben nach unten und zurück.

„Ähm.. Nein, nein. Das ist... Perfekt.. Ich meine... Warum?", stammelte Thiel verblüfft und wusste selbst nicht, warum er hier stand, als hätte er Misses Universe, in dem Fall eher Mister Universe, vor seiner Tür stehen.

„Na das ist doch ganz eindeutig Thiel. Zacher hat mich doch am Tatort gesehen, als ich die Leiche in Augenschein genommen habe. Da kann ich doch schlecht wie gewöhnlich hingehen. Der würde mich doch sofort erkennen und möglicherweise Verdacht schöpfen."

Stimmt, dass klang logisch. Zum Glück war Thiel viel zu spät am Tatort angekommen, denn da war Zacher längst ins Innere des Hauses verschwunden. Nadeshda hatte auch die Befragung übernommen, weshalb Zacher Thiel somit nicht kennen konnte

„Aber wieso starren Sie mich so an, Thiel? Gefall ich Ihnen etwa?", fragte Boerne und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen.

„Träumen Se' weiter. Ich bin nur etwas schockiert, dass Sie... sogar Ihren geliebten Bart entfernt haben. Können wir dann?"

** **** **

„Gehe wir da jetzt als Paar rein oder als... Kollegen?", fragte Thiel, nachdem Boerne geparkt hatte.

„Mir für meinen Teil ist das im Grunde genommen völlig gleichgültig, aber da Sie ja anfänglich schon Ängste bezüglich ihrer Kehrseite geäußert haben, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir das als Paar durchziehen."

„Und was soll das dämliche Grinsen? Sie machen sich lustig, stimmt's?", fragte Thiel mürrisch.

„In der Tat bin ich ein wenig amüsiert, aber dass steht hier ja nicht zur Debatte. Außerdem werden Sie da drin keinen besseren Mann, als meine Wenigkeit finden.", erklärte Boerne selbstgefällig und schnallte sich ab.

„Ekelhaft wie eingebildet Sie sind. Wir gehen als Kollegen rein!", murrte Thiel und stieg aus dem Auto.

„Aber wir sollten uns wenigstens duzen! Ich glaube nicht das zwei Ottonotmalverbraucher Kollegen zusammen in eine derart spezielle Lokalität gehen."

Nun da hatte Boerne vielleicht mal recht, aber Karl-Friedrich war nun wirklich kein Name, den er aussprechen wollte.

„Von mir aus.", brummte Thiel und hielt Boerne die Tür auf.

„Danke Frank!"

** **** **

Kaum befanden sie sich inmitten des Clubs, fühlte sich Thiel schon gar nicht mehr so wohl. Ob es daran lag, dass einige Männer hingebungsvoll zu  Scissor Sisters - _I don't feel like dancing_ tanzten oder einige in irgendwelchen Ecken standen und offensichtlich herum knutschten, konnte Thiel nicht so genau sagen. 

Thiel fand das Lied ja wirklich nicht so umwerfend, aber bei Boerne dürfte das mit Sicherheit Ohrenschmerzen verursachen, dachte er voller Genugtuung. Als er aber zu Boerne blickte, der vor ihm stand und sich rhythmisch auf der Stelle bewegte, während er Getränke orderte, war er dann doch etwas erstaunt darüber. 

Also entweder schien dem das hier tatsächlich zu gefallen oder er war einfach nur ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Naja, aber Thiel war ja nicht da, um sich Gedanken über seinen Nachbarn zu machen, sondern Zacher ausfindig zu machen und diesen zu beschatten.

Mit zwei Cocktails in den Händen drehte sich Boerne um und nickte in Richtung eines freien Platzes. Ohne zu zögern folgte er dem Professor. Irgendwie fand er es schlauer, sich an Boernes Fersen zu heften, denn der schien sich hier wirklich wohler zu fühlen, als er selbst.

„Was ist das?", fragte Thiel und beäugte misstrauisch den Inhalt des Glases.

„Das, mein lieber Thiel, ist ein Mojito."

„Ich kenn' nur Moskito.", meinte Thiel und nahm das Glas in die Hand, als wäre es eine scharfe Granate.

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht? Du kennst ja nur Bier. Ein Mojito ist ein Cocktail bestehend aus hellem kubanischen Rum, Limettensaft, Rohrzucker, Sodawasser und Minze.", erklärte Boerne mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und zugekniffenen Augen. Wie Thiel diesen Blick manchmal hasste. 

„Aha!"

Was hätte er da jetzt auch sonst noch drauf sagen sollen? 

Wenigstens schmeckte dieses Moskitodingens einigermaßen, dachte Thiel, als er ein paar Schlücken davon probiert hatte und blickte sich anschließend etwas um. Bisher konnte er von ihrer Zielperson noch nichts entdecken.

„Haben Sie... Hast du ihn schon gesehen?", fragte der Kommissar, aber Boerne schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Na super. Hoffentlich kam er dann überhaupt. Das wäre ja der Witz des Tages, wenn der heute hier nicht erscheinen würde, dachte Thiel und seufzte.

„Jetzt entspann dich mal. Der Abend ist noch jung."

„KF?"

Thiel blickte auf, als sich ein etwas jüngerer Mann neben Boerne gesellte und ihn ansprach.

„Hannes?"

„Das gibt's ja nicht. Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Zwei Jahre?", fragte der Blonde und zog Boerne erfreut in die Arme.

Wer war das denn und woher kannten die sich?

„Gut siehst du aus. Ohne Bart? Steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Als der dann seine Hand an Boenrnes Hintern legte, hinein kniff und dem Professor auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, fielen Thiel fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Was zur Hölle war da denn los und warum beschwerte sich der andere nicht?

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben. Ich dachte du bist in Hannover!?"

„Ja, aber ich bin seit einem halben Jahr wieder in der Stadt. Wir könnten ja mal..." Dieser Hannes ließ seinen Zeigefinger über Boernes Brust nach unten gleiten „zusammen kochen und so. Bei dir gibt's das beste Dessert."

Hallo? Was war das denn hier? Spann der Typ da jetzt vollkommen? Der konnte doch hier nicht so offensichtlich Boerne anbaggern, während er mit ihm hier war. Ein Seitenblick von Boerne genügte, dass Thiel wusste, dass es Boerne etwas peinlich war, weshalb er sich straffte und schließlich den Arm um Boerne schlang.

„Tschuldigung, aber in den Genuss von KF's Desserts komm ja wohl nur ich."

Thiel war selbst darüber erschrocken, was er da gerade tat und von sich gab, aber der andere schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen.

„Oh, ist der dein Freund?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ähm...Also..", stotterte Boerne, der sichtlich verwirrt war.

„Ja bin ich und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du dann auch deine Hand von seinem Hintern nehmen, weil der nämlich ausschließlich mir gehört.", fuhr Thiel fort, schob Hannes Hand weg und ließ nun seine Hand auf Boernes Hinterteil ruhen.

„Sorry, dass wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dein Beuteschema kenne KF."

„Ja, also, dass kann sich ja auch ändern, nicht? Bei Frank stimmt halt das Gesamtpaket."

Endlich war auch Boerne aus seiner Starre erwacht und zog den Kommissar an sich heran.

„Ja... dann euch viel Spaß und... hat mich gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen."

Erleichtert atmete Boerne durch und griff nach seinem Cocktail.

Dem schien das ordentlich peinlich zu sein, dachte Thiel und blickte abwartend zu Boerne.

„Was siehst du mich so an? Jeder hat ein paar Leichen in Keller oder?"

Was wollte er ihm damit jetzt sagen? Stand Boerne tatsächlich auf Männer und hatte mal was mit diesem Typen?

„Woher kennst du den denn?", fragte Thiel und Boerne zog seinen Arm wieder zurück.

„Von hier. Möglicherweise, also nur ganz eventuell.... hatten wir mal was kurzes miteinander.", stammelte Boerne und wurde etwas rot.

„Ach? Ganz eventuell?", hakte Thiel mit ironischem Unterton nach.

„Jaaa! Könntest du dann bitte deine Hand?"

Boerne räusperte sich und erst jetzt bemerkte Thiel, dass er seine Hand noch immer an Boernes Hintern hatte.

„Tschuldigung."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab jetzt wird’s ziemlich... unrealistisch und Albern.  
Schade das man statt dem E kein A auswählen kann :D

Um zu verdauen, was er da eben mitbekommen hatte, beschwerte er sich nicht, als Boerne mit zwei neuen Cocktails um die Ecke kam. Im Gegenteil. Etwas Alkohol würde ihm wohl kaum schaden.

„Dürfen wir überhaupt trinken? Ist ja schließlich ein Polizeieinsatz, wie du immer so schön sagst."

„Wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter.", antwortete Thiel und griff sich ein Glas.

„Und das aus deinem Mund. Na dann, auf uns."

Boerne hatte recht. Dieses Cocktails waren wirklich lecker, aber vermutlich auch nicht ganz ohne. Wahrscheinlich konnte man problemlos zehn davon trinken und sobald man vor die Tür ging, würde es einem die Füße wegziehen, dachte Thiel und stellte sein Glas wieder ab.

„Thiel, ich... Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass sich was ändern wird zwischen uns.", begann Boerne und nestelte an seinem Hemd herum.

„Weil?"

„Na wegen Hannes und so. Ich... Ich bin nicht schwul oder so. Höchstens Bi.", flüsterte Boerne an Thiels Ohr. Dadurch das Boernes warmer Atem sein Ohr streifte, bekam Thiel beinahe eine Gänsehaut, weshalb er beschloss, dass ihm die Luft hier wohl nicht sonderlich gut tat.

„Bei dir wundert mich gar nix mehr, KF. Lass dir versichern, dass ich damit leben kann."

Irgendwie fand er es seltsam, ihn nicht Boerne nennen zu können, aber das wäre hier an Ort und Stelle einfach zu risikoreich.

„Okay, danke."

** **** **

Zwei Drinks später war die Stimmung beider Herren ziemlich gut und ausgelassen. Boerne war schon wieder mit Nachschub im Anmarsch, weshalb Thiel nur da stand und schmunzeln konnte. Den Professor so zu erleben, dass war schon irgendwie was besonderes. Sonst verhielt er sich ja immer, als hätte er einen Stock im Hintern, aber hier schien er sich tatsächlich wohl zu fühlen. Nun vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass einige der Männer hier ganz offensichtlich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatten, denn auch Thiel entgangen diese Blicke nicht. Manch einer zwinkerte Boerne sogar vielsagend zu, ein paar flirteten von weitem mit ihm und der Ein oder Andere hatte ihm sogar anerkennend zugepfiffen. Genau das erfüllte Thiel irgendwie mit stolz, denn Boerne schien sich zwar geschmeichelt zu fühlen, aber letztendlich blieb er bei Thiel und zeigte den anderen auch deutlich, dass er in Begleitung hier war. 

Alleine die Tatsache, dass der Professor überhaupt so ein „ Männermagnet " war, hatte Thiel erst mal verdauen müssen. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass andere Männer auf seinen Nachbarn abfahren könnten und der selbst auch nicht von den Herren der Schöpfung abgeneigt war. Das er das nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte, dass Boerne gerne zwischen beiden Ufern schwamm?!

„Entschuldige, aber an der Bar war Stau.", kam es lächelnd von Boerne und stellte die zwei Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Wenn ich mich hier so umschaue, dann ham' hier mehrere Stau, aber aus anderen Gründen.", antwortete der Kommissar amüsiert. 

„Wie mein... Oh! Ja, in der Tat dürftest du da nicht ganz verkehrt liegen."

Grinsend umschloss Boerne den Strohhalm mit seinen Lippen, was Thiel gebannt beobachtete. Eigentlich könnte er sich das gerade auch gar nicht erklären, aber irgendwie gab das Ganze ein sinnliches Bild ab. 

Jetzt da Boerne keinen Bart mehr hatte, musste die Haut doch eigentlich glatt und weich wie ein Kinderpopo sein, dachte Thiel und wurde augenblicklich rot. Woher war der Gedanke denn bitte gekommen? Vielleicht sollte er das mit den Cocktails lieber sein lassen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder so richtig bewusst, weshalb sie ja eigentlich hier waren.

„Wir sollten uns mal umsehen. Der müsste ja irgendwo sein oder?"

„Was denkst du, warum ich mir so viel Zeit lasse, wenn ich Getränke hole? Ich werfe immer einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche und in die Toiletten, aber ich habe ihn bisher nicht entdeckt. Hat sich die feine Frau Staatsanwalt etwa am Tag geirrt? So groß ist das Etablissement ja nun auch nicht.", gab Boerne seine Bedenken preis.

„Das hat Nadeshda wohl von der Zeugin Krömer erfahren."

Thiel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Toll, am Ende waren sie ganz umsonst hier. 

„Ich werd sie mal anrufen."

** **** **

„Na endlich, Chef. Ich versuche Sie und Boerne schon seit über einer Stunde zu erreichen.", schnatterte Nadeshda direkt los.

„Ja 'Tschuldigung, aber da drin hört man nichts und mit der Verbindung sieht's auch nicht so gut aus.", erklärte sich Thiel. 

„Wo soll denn dieser Zacher sein? Wir liegen hier auf der Lauer, aber weit und breit ist keine Spur von ihm."

„Deswegen habe ich doch versucht, Sie beide anzurufen. Zacher wurde in seiner Wohnung niedergeschlagen und ist jetzt in der Klinik. Verdacht auf Gehirnerschütterung, aber soll wohl nicht so schlimm sein."

Toll, wenn er doch nur sein beknacktes Handy gehört hätte. Und dafür hingen Boerne und er in einer Schwulen-Bar herum? Super.

„Ich bin sofort auf dem Weg ins Präsidium.", erklärte Thiel, doch Nadeshda bremste ihn.

„So wie Sie sich anhören, haben Sie bestimmt das ein oder andere Bier zu viel erwischt. Wir können ihn sowieso erst morgen befragen, die Spusi war auch schon am Tatort und die Klemm ist informiert. Sie können Feierabend machen oder so."

Das Wort Feierabend betonte sie besonders, was Thiel heute Abend aber nur ein müdes Augenrollen bescherte.

„Danke Nadeshda. Bis morgen."

Undercovereinsatz.... was für ein Blödsinn. Alles für die Katze, mehr war das heute nicht. 

** **** **

Um Boerne auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, ging Thiel wieder zurück in die Bar. Boerne war weg. Super, wo steckte der denn jetzt nun wieder? Suchend blickte sich der Kommissar um. 

Ah, das war er zweifelsohne, dachte Thiel und griff nach seinem Cocktail, während er Boerne beobachtete, der von einem Typen auf der Tanzfläche angebaggert wurde. 

Vielleicht sollte er Boerne seinen Spaß lassen und einfach nach Hause gehen? Dem schien es hier eh etwas besser zu gefallen, als er es jemals zugegeben hätte.

Thiel trank einen weiteren Schluck und fixierte den Professor mit seinem Blick.

Eigentlich war der Abend unerwartet nett geworden. Sicher war das hier kein Laden, den Thiel freiwillig betreten würde, aber zusammen mit Boerne störte ihn das jetzt schon gar nicht mehr. Alleine wie sich der Professor heute Abend gab.... Thiel konnte das nicht wirklich in Worte packen. Es musste ein Gefühl aus Faszination und Empörung sein. Fasziniert war er, dass Boerne so ausgelassen war, das er so gut aussehen konnte... Na das tat der andere ja generell immer, aber nicht so, nicht so wie heute. Es war so anders, neu, so fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut. Boerne stand also auf Männer. Klang irgendwie auch einleuchtend und doch wollte Thiel das gar nicht so richtig glauben. Auf Männer stehen, warum? Da fehlte doch immer etwas Entscheidendes oder? Zumindest beim Sex. 

Das Boerne ihm mittlerweile winkte, hatte Thiel erst ziemlich spät gemerkt. Da er sich aber gar nicht so sicher war, ob der Professor damit sagen wollte, dass er herkommen sollte, zeigte er mit dem Finger auf sich und formte mit den Lippen „ Ich?"

Boernes grinsen wurde breiter und er nickte zur Unterstreichung seiner Geste. Langsam arbeitete sich Thiel durch die Menge. Warum er es tat, wusste er nicht, aber dann fiel ihm zum Glück wieder ein, dass er Boerne ja sowieso auf den neuesten Stand bringen musste. 

Als Thiel dann endlich an Ort und Stelle angekommen war, tanzte noch immer ein Typ eng am Professor, ließ seine Hand an Boernes Seite entlang streifen und Thiel rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Das die ihn auch alle so anmachen mussten. Ekelhaft.

„Sorry Schatzi, aber der Mann da gehört mir!" Damit schob Thiel den jüngeren Typen beiseite und stellte sich selbst vor Boerne.

„Zumindest für heute!", warf Thiel etwas verlegen nach, denn auch ihm war das selbstgefällige Grinsen des Rechtsmediziners nicht entgangen.

Gerade als das Lied verstummte, wollte Thiel endlich loswerden, was er von Nadeshda erfahren hatte, doch schon setzte das Nächste ein. 

_ Met you by surprise _

_ I didn't realize _

_ that my life would change forever _

„Echt jetzt?", fragte Thiel, rollte zum unzähligsten Male heute Abend mit den Augen und erntete ein amüsiertes Grinsen von Boerne.

„Entweder wie verlassen jetzt fluchtartig die Tanzfläche oder wir tanzen."

„Du hast ja 'ne Macke. La Boum. Ich kotz gleich."

„Oder wir warten bis wir von jemand anderes aufgefordert werden.", fuhr Boerne fort und deutete auf einen dunkelblonden Mann, der tatsächlich auf Thiel zusteuerte.

„Ich bring dich um, wenn das jemand erfährt.", zischte der Kommissar und stellte sich etwas umständlich noch näher vor Boerne.

_ Saw you standing there, _

_ I didn't know I cared _

_ there was something special in the air _

Tanzen? Wann hatte er das eigentlich zum letzten Mal getan? Vermutlich war es dieses russische Tanzeinlagen im Kalinka gewesen, als er Larissa und Nadeshda beeindrucken wollte. 

Boerne hatte ihn inzwischen an sich herangezogen und so blieb dem Kommissar nichts anders übrig, als seine Arme um den Nacken des anderen zu schlingen und sich in seinem Rhythmus mitzubewegen.

_ Dreams are my reality, _

_ the only kind of real fantasy _

_ Illusions are a common thing _

_ I try to live in dreams _

_ It seems as if it's meant to be _

Schwuler ging's wohl wirklich nicht mehr, dachte Thiel und seufzte ein wenig. Boerne hingegen schien sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören, aber genau das wunderte Thiel nicht. Bei Boerne wunderte ihn allgemein schon lange nichts mehr, weshalb er es auch zuließ, dass der seine Wange an Thiels legte und weiter die Schritte vorgab. 

„Was hat Nadeshda jetzt gesagt?", fragte Boerne an sein Ohr. 

„Zacher kommt nicht. Dem hat man eine über die Mütze gezogen, bevor er hierher konnte. Wir können Feierabend machen."

Boerne nickte, doch statt ihn loszulassen, schloss er seine Arme noch enger um den Kommissar.

„So ein Pech. Willst du nach Hause?", fragte Boerne und Thiel wusste gar nicht so recht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

_ If you do exist, _

_ honey don't resist _

_ show me a new way of loving _

_ Tell me that it's true, _

_ show me what to do _

_ I feel something special about you _

„Nein!", sagte Thiel entschlossen. Warum? Auch das konnte er sich nicht erklären, aber der Abend gefiel ihm halt doch, auch wenn er sich das nur ungern eingestand.

„Ich auch nicht, Frank." 

** **** **

Schwankend, betrunken und mit unfassbar guter Laune liefen die Männer zwei Stunden später nach Hause. Thiel war ja wirklich froh, dass Boerne sich mal nicht wieder selbst überschätzte und sich somit auch nicht mehr hinters Steuer setzte. Klar wären sie dann schneller zu Hause angekommen, aber so ein Spaziergang hatte ja auch seine positiven Seiten. 

Thiel musste unentwegt lachen, denn so betrunken und ausgelassen war er schon viele Jahre nicht mehr gewesen. Boerne vermutlich auch nicht, denn der torkelte mindestens genauso. 

Gröhlend liefen sie durch die Straßen und lachten sich dabei kaputt.

„_Nichts, nichts, nichts, reimt sich auf Uschi_.", begann Boerne zum x-ten Mal zu singen.

„_Muschi_!", lachte Thiel und und nippte an dem Bier, welches sie unterwegs von der Tanke geholt hatten.

„_Nichts, nichts nichts, fällt mir ein. Lalalalala_.", grölten beide aus voller Kehle und lehnten sich dabei schwer an die Ampel.

„_Nichts, nichts, nichts, reimt sich auf schmusen_.", startete nun Thiel.

„_Busen_!", jauchzte Boerne, riss seinen Arm in die Luft und wedelte mit der Bierflasche in der Luft herum. 

„_Nichts, nichts, nichts, fällt mir ein. Lalalalala_“, johlten sie wieder gemeinsam und hielten sich einträchtig in den Armen. 

„Wir sind besoffen!", merkte Boerne plötzlich an. 

„Ich weiß aber ich glaub...", Thiel machte eine kurze Pause „Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel.", sang er los.

„_Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel. Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel. Alkohol im Spiel_!", sang Boerne lauthals weiter und da war sich Thiel sicher, dass Boerne in dem Laden wirklich nicht nur ein, zwei mal verkehrt hatte.

Ballermannhits und Boerne. Thiel begann zu lachen.

Was hatte Boerne denn noch für Seiten an sich, von welchen Thiel so überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte?

„Schau dir mal die Zwei an. Die sind ja voll breit.", hörten die Nachbarn eine junge Frau zu ihrer Begleitung sagen.

„Und das in dem Alter.", entgegnete die andere.

„Im Herzen sind Thiel und ich immer 21, nicht?! Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind. GmBh!"

Stirnrunzelnd wurde Boerne von den Mädels, aber auch Thiel beäugt. Wobei.. Thiel hatte eine grobe Ahnung und hoffte, dass Boerne das jetzt nicht gleich singen würde. 

„GmBh?", fragte die eine ahnungslos.

„_Geh mal Bier holen."_

_„Du wirst schon wieder hässlich_.", stimmte Thiel nun lachend mit ein. Was Boerne konnte, konnte er ja schon lange und betrunken waren sie sowieso und Feierabend hatten sie ebenfalls.

„_Ein, zwei Bier und du bist wieder schön. Geh mal Bier holen, denn ich mein... dass du hässlich bist, dass muss ja nicht sein._", sangen Boerne und Thiel und hielten sich anschließend an der Ampel fest, um nicht vor lachen umzufallen. 

„Arschlöcher!", murrten die Frauen und dampften beleidigt ab.

„Es ist geil, ein Arschloch zu sein.", rief Boerne ihnen nach und da musste Thiel dann wirklich noch lauter lachen, denn da fiel ihm das Lied ' _ Es ist geil ein Arschloch zu sein _ ' ein und das war doch wie für Boerne gemacht.

„Wir müssen laufen, Frank, lauuufen!", meinte Boerne und schwankte über die Straße.

„Ich komme, mein Göttergatte.", rief Thiel enthusiastisch und taumelte ebenfalls hinterher. 

** **** **

„Wir müssen leise sein!", sagte Boerne laut im dunklen Hausflur und legte seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.

„Warum? Die schlafen doch eh schon alle.", entgegnete Thiel und hielt sich am Geländer fest.

„Stimmt. Frank. Du hast recht. Du hast wirklich recht! Du bist gar nicht so blöd!"

„Sag ich ja immer!", meinte Thiel lachend und trampelte die Treppen nach oben.

„So und jetzt? Wollen wir noch ein... Bier trinken?", fragte Boerne und fischte in seiner Hose nach seinem Schlüssel.

„Du hast Bier?", fragte der Kommissar und lehnte sich erschöpft, aber grinsend gegen die Wand.

„Nein, aber du."

Warum sie dann aber in Boernes Wohnung gingen, hinterfragte keiner mehr so richtig. Vermutlich lag es einfach daran, dass beide nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne waren und so setzten sie sich mit einer Flasche Wein auf Boernes Couch und tranken abwechselnd einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Und du stehst also auf Männer.", fragte Thiel und reichte seinem Nachbar die Flasche zurück.

„In deinen Kreisen sagt man das wohl so. Ich mag auch Frauen, aber ein bisschen bi schadet nie.", lachte Boerne entzückt, was auch bei Thiel ein Lächeln verursachte.

„Und wie is' das dann so? Mit 'nem Typ?", fragte Thiel, rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und ließ sich schwer in die Polster fallen.

„Willst du's rausfinden?", fragte Boerne und Thiel begann laut zu lachen.

„Ich bin ja nich' schwul."

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Boerne und stellte die Weinflasche auf den Tisch.

„Aber betrunken und willig!"

Einen kurzen Augenblick guckte Thiel etwas verstört, begann dann aber wieder zu lachen.

„Willig? Und was willst du?", fragte er kichernd.

„Wollen wir darüber reden oder soll ich es dir lieber zeigen?", fragte Boerne, der plötzlich mehr als entschlossen klang.

„Du bist besoffen. Gar nix is da mehr willig.", lallte Thiel und machte ein paar unbestimmte Handbewegungen.

„Kleine Wette gefällig?", fragte Boerne lachend, griff nach Thiels Hand und legte sie an seinen Schritt.

„Oh! Verstehe! Willig also!"

Thiel grinste und drückte seine Handfläche etwas auf die Wölbung. Sofort drückte Boerne sich der Hand entgegen und nickte ihm zu.

„Einmal ist keinmal. Also!"

Ehe sich Thiel versah, saß Boerne rittlings auf seinem Schoß und wurde hungrig von seinem Kollegen geküsst. Wäre er nicht so betrunken, hätte er den anderen vermutlich unsanft von sich geschubst, aber jetzt und in dem Zustand, konnte und wollte er sich gar nicht dagegen wehren. Ohne zu zögern schob Thiel seine Zunge in den Mund des Professors und legte seine Hände an dessen Hintern.

„Einmal ist keinmal.", murmelte Thiel in Boernes Mund und schob seine Hände in die Jeans des anderen.

„Wenigstens sind wir uns da einmal einig, geschätzter Kollege.", lallte Boerne, forderte Thiel erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf und begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen. 

** **** **

„Ich bin aber echt nicht schwul und steh auch nicht auf Männer!", sagte Thiel erneut, während beide inzwischen nackt und ziemlich hitzig waren.

„Ich weiß. Es genügt vollkommen, wenn du auf einen stehst. Mich.", meinte Boerne souverän und ließ sich langsam auf Thiel nieder.

„Oh Scheiße.", stöhnte Thiel und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Vielleicht hätte er noch etwas auf Boernes Aussage gesagt, aber die plötzliche Enge, welche ihn umgab, raubte ihm die Sinne. Warum Boerne sein Gesicht nicht schmerzlich verzog, auch das hinterfragte Thiel nicht mehr, aber das war jetzt auch völlig egal. 

-Und Boerne, dem schien es auch egal zu sein, denn der rutschte gekonnt und stöhnend auf Thiels Schoß hin und her und versiegelte ihre Münder erneut zu einem Kuss.

** *~The End~* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wie albern, sagte ich ja vorab. :D 
> 
> Die verwendeten Songs waren:  
Mickie Krause - Nichts reimt sich auf Uschi  
Mickie Krause - Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel  
Richard Sanderson - Dreams are my reality (LaBoum)   
Mickie Krause - GmBh   
Christian - Es ist geil ein Arschloch zu sein


	3. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ich gerade den letzten Teil hochgeladen habe, kam es mir plötzlich ganz logisch vor..  
Ein Epilog muss her!  
\- Und hier kommt er! :D

„Sie sehen so aus, als wäre der Abend trotzdem noch recht nett gewesen", meinte Nadeshda mit amüsierter Miene.

Thiel hingegen massierte seine Schläfen mit den Fingern und beobachtete die Brausetablette, welche sich im Glas vor ihm auflöste.

„Mhhm."

Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage und auch nicht in der Stimmung.

Cocktails waren wirklich nichts für ihn. Lecker waren sie, ja, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. -Trotzdem. Den Kater welchen sie mit sich brachten, hätte er sich lieber erspart.

Ob Boerne schon im Institut war? Thiel wusste es nicht. Er vermutete wohl eher nicht, denn heute morgen wurde er unsanft geweckt, weil Boerne wie eine Rakete aus dem Bett geschossen war und im Badezimmer verschwunden war.

_Als er nach seinem, ja was genau wusste er jetzt auch nicht, gesehen hatte, umarmte dieser die Toilettenschüssel und ließ sich den gestrigen Abend nochmal durch den Kopf gehen._

_„Geht's wieder?", hatte er ihn gefragt, nachdem Boerne seinen Mageninhalt entleert hatte._

_„Das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht? Ich als Arzt sollte eigentlich wissen, was ein derartiges Getränk, bestehend aus Alkohol und Zucker...", und schon wieder begann er zu würgen._

_Ekelhaft war das. Zwar hatte Thiel wirklich Mitleid gehabt, aber da er nicht im Duett mit Boerne brechen wollte, hatte er es vorgezogen gehabt, das Badezimmer wieder zu verlassen._

„Zacher ist jedenfalls noch immer nicht ansprechbar."

Thiel nickte verzögert. Erst wusste er gar nicht so recht, von wem seine Kollegin da sprach, aber dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

Logisch... der Fall.

Während Thiel nun das Glas vor sich weitestgehend leerte, flog die Bürotür auf und Boerne trat in den Raum. Noch immer war er fahl im Gesicht und wirkte auf den ersten Blick noch angeschlagener als der Kommissar.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Boerne.", wurde er von Nadeshda begrüßt. Ihr freches Gegrinse fiel auch nur ganz dezent auf.

„Ich bitte Sie, Fräulein Krusenstern. Würden Sie bitte die Güte besitzen und mich nicht so anplärren?"

Boerne hielt sich den Kopf und schloss seine Augen, nur um danach einen tiefen Seufzer auszustoßen.

„Was haben wir denn da für zwei Schnapsleichen?"

Oh nö! Musste die Klemm jetzt auch noch daher kommen? Die brauchten sie nun wirklich nicht auch noch zu ihrem Glück.

Ungelenk und noch immer etwas unkoordiniert plumpste Boerne in den Stuhl und griff nach Thiels Glas. Ein wenig des scheußlichen Getränks befand sich noch darin, weshalb Thiel eine weitere Tablette hineinwarf und es mit Wasser aufgoss. Machte man halt so, unter Saufkollegen.

„Wer trinken kann, kann auch arbeiten, meine Herren."

War ja klar, dass die Klemm nicht den Hauch von Mitleid mit ihnen hatte. Thiel rollte mit den Augen, aber das war keine gute Idee. Sofort wurde ihm wieder ganz anders.

„Bevor wir zum Fall kommen, möchte ich euch gerne noch schnell etwas lustiges erzählen", meinte Nadeshda und begann schon jetzt zu kichern.

Auf Grund dieses Geräusches zuckten beide Männer zusammen und warfen ihr einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Aber leise!", meinte Boerne und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

„Und nicht ausschweifend werden!", fügte Thiel hinzu.

„Meine Cousine und ihre beste Freundin waren gestern Abend feiern und auf dem Heimweg wurden sie von zwei älteren Männern angepöbelt. Die müssen ziemlich besoffen gewesen sein. Sie hat gesagt, dass die irgendwelche komischen Lieder gegrölt haben und irgendwie, war da was dabei, wie.. Geh mal Bier holen, du wirst schon wieder hässlich oder so."

Nadeshda lachte schon jetzt ohne Unterlass und selbst die Klemm konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

Thiel hingegen warf Boerne einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der war wirklich noch nicht ganz taufrisch.

„Und einer von denen hat ihnen dann wohl noch was hinterher geschrien. Das war so was ähnliches wie, dass es ja geil wäre, ein Arschloch zu sein oder so."

Die Blicke der Männer trafen sich. Verdammt, diese Geschichte kannten Sie doch...- aus einer anderen Perspektive.

„Die sind wohl auch in dieser Bar gewesen.", fuhr Nadeshda fort und machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung.

„Die haben Sie doch bestimmt auch gesehen oder?"

„Äh... Klar! Was wollen Sie jetzt? Das wir sie verhaften?", fragte Thiel, der sich endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte. Hoffentlich war er nicht so rot angelaufen, wie es sich gerade anfühlte.

Erneut flog die Tür des Dienstzimmers auf und eine jüngere Frau betrat den Raum.

„Hallo Nadeshda. Ich wollte mich bloß bedanken, dass wir bei dir nächtigen durften und... Hey, dass sind ja die Typen!"

** *~The End~***


	4. Boernes POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf Wunsche einer Dame hier, habe ich mich der Aufgabe angenommen, die Geschichte nun auch noch aus Boernes POV zu schreiben.  
Viel Spaß damit.

„und deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie Florian Zacher observieren. Heute Abend, keine Diskussion!“, ordnete die Klemm an, was Boerne zum Schmunzeln brachte. Eigentlich war es nicht nur die Aussage der Frau Staatsanwalt, sondern auch Thiel, dem gerade alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. Mühevoll versuchte der Professor gegen den Impuls anzukämpfen, jede Sekunde lachen zu müssen. Er konnte sich sehr genau vorstellen, dass Thiel auf diese leidige Aufgabe keine große Lust haben würde, denn der hatte noch gestern erzählt, dass heute das erste Spiel der Saison stattfinden würde.

„Na schön. Das war's dann wohl mit Ihrem Date, Nadeshda“, kam es kapitulierend vom Herren Hauptkommissar, weshalb Boerne eine Augebraue nach oben zog. Das Fräulein Krusenstern hatte also ein Date? Boerne rollte mit den Augen. Irgendwie verspürte er Mitleid, mit dem unbekannten Mann, denn er wusste ja, wie Nadeshda so tickte. Gut, vielleicht war er auch nur voreingenommen, weil sie beide nicht das beste Verhältnis pflegten, doch auch so war sie mitnichten der Traum schlafloser Nächte.

„Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein, Thielchen. Wenn Sie Frau Krusenstern mitnehmen, dann können Sie sich gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift **Verdeckter Ermittler** um den Hals hängen“, kam es belustigt von der Staatsanwältin, worauf Boerne schon eine grobe Vermutung hatte, worauf die Klemm hinaus wollte. Sicher war er sich da aber noch nicht, weshalb er dem Gespräch weiter lauschte, während er ein wenig in seinen Unterlagen herum blätterte.

„Ach und warum soll das nicht gehen?“, kam die Gegenfrage von Thiel, so dass Boerne sich erneut ein Grinsen unterdrücken müsste. Das Thiel aber auch immer so begriffsstutzig sein musste, aber das war man ja inzwischen von ihm gewohnt. Boerne blickte auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Kollege ihn gerade ansah. Um nicht ganz tatenlos dazusitzen, zog der Professor nun eine Augenbraue nach oben und zuckte zum Schein ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Weil das ein reiner Club für Männer ist und da hat eine Frau nun mal nichts zu suchen.“

Thiel erweckte nun doch den Eindruck, dass er so langsam einen Schimmer von dem hatte, was die Klemm ihm seit einer halben Ewigkeit versuchte zu erklären.

„Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee! Das können Se' vergessen! Sie ham' ja 'n Rad ab! Ich geh doch in keinen Schwuchtelclub!“

Boerne konnte ob dieser Aussage nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Warum war Thiel nur so ein konservativer Spießer? Wie konnte er das überhaupt sein, wenn er so einen Vater besaß, der das komplette Gegenteil von ihm war? Der Professor konnte so etwas ganz und gar nicht verstehen.

„Und dann noch alleine“, warf Thiel nach. „Mein Arsch ist Jungfrau und das soll auch so bleiben! Liebe zum Job hin oder her“, murrte der Kommissar und zeigte seiner Vorgesetzten einen Vogel, was Boerne prustend zur Kenntnis nahm und schließlich lauthals lachen musste. Thiel war manchmal so herrlich ehrlich.

„Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an, Thiel. Ein Besuch in einem solchen Etablissement wird Ihnen mehr Nutzen bringen als Schaden. Sehen Sie es als Erweiterung Ihres eingelaufenen Horizontes“, meldete sich Boerne dann doch mal zu Wort. Schweigsam herumsitzen war eben nicht Seins und wenn er Thiel etwas piesacken konnte, dann ließ er sich diese Gelegenheit auch nur sehr ungern entgehen.

Natürlich warf der Kommissar ihm deswegen einen finsteren Blick zu, doch genau darauf hatte er es ja angelegt gehabt.

„Und um die Jungfräulichkeit Ihres Allterwertesen zu gewährleisten, wird Sie Professor Boerne in dieser Mission begleiten!“

Entsetzt riss nun auch der Professor die Augen auf.

„Bitte?“, kam es unisono von beiden Männern.

Hatte die Klemm jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren? Das konnte doch mitnichten ihr Ernst sein oder?

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, meine Herren!“

„Ich bin Rechtsmediziner und kein Polizist!“, merkte der Professor mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Seit wann?“, fragte Thiel und rollte in typischer Manier mit den Augen. Diesen Blick mochte Boerne gerne bei Thiel, denn diesen ließ er nur ihm zu Teil werden, das hatte er in den letzten Jahren deutlich beobachtet.

„Keine Diskussion! Morgen möchte ich über Ihre Erkenntnisse informiert werden. Guten Abend!“

Damit brauste die Klemm aus dem Büro.

„Die hat doch nicht mehr alle Pfeile im Köcher!“, wetterte der Kommissar verständnislos.

********

Das Boerne große Lust gehabt hätte den Abend mit observieren zu verbringen, hatte er wahrlich nicht von sich behaupten können. Schlimm fand er es aber dann auch nicht, denn so konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit mit Thiel verbringen und das tat er in seiner Freizeit sowieso am liebsten. Sicher ging er auch gerne zu Veranstaltungen, Opern oder auch Essen mit seinen hochgestochenen Freunden, doch wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, würde er Thiel immer den Vorrang gewähren. Das würde er dem zwar nicht erzählen, aber das ging den ja schließlich auch nichts an.

Als Boerne frisch geduscht im Badezimmer stand, atmete er hörbar auf. Das Zacher ihn erkennen würde, stand für ihn außer Frage. Warum hatte die Klemm denn nicht bedacht, dass sie sich bereits schon mal über den Weg gelaufen sind?

Resigniert griff Boerne nach seinem Rasierer und blickte beinahe schon traurig in den Spiegel.

„Was tut man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund?“, stellte sich Boerne selbst die Frage, rollte mit den Augen und seufzte, ehe er den Rasierapparat anstellte und seinen geliebten Bart entfernte.

„Das war's dann wohl“, seufzte er erneut und betrachtete sein kahles Gesicht im Spiegel. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand darüber, um zu testen, ob er etwas übersehen hatte. Nichts, sein Gesicht war weitestgehend glatt. Kurzer Hand griff er nach seinem Aftershave, verteilte es sorgfältig auf seinem Gesicht und wusch sich anschließend die Hände. Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, dass Zacher ihn anhand seiner Brille erkennen könnte, zog der Professor es vor seine Kontaktlinsen einzusetzen. Dies tat er zwar nicht gerne, aber wenn es sein musste, dann sprang er durchaus über seinen Schatten.

Da ihm ebenfalls bewusst war, dass er dort nicht unbedingt in Anzug und Krawatte auftauchen sollte, hatte er nach seiner einzigen Röhrenjeans gegriffen, die er sich neulich im Anflug einer kleinen Spinnerei gekauft hatte. Passend dazu, schlüpfte er in ein grün-weiß-kariertes Hemd, krempelte dieses gegen sein Naturell nach oben und ließ die ersten drei Knöpfe ganz bewusst offen. Zum krönenden Abschluss zog Boerne sich schließlich seine Sneakers an, die ebenfalls nagelneu waren und wieder betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.

„Kann sich durchaus sehen lassen, KF“, lobte sich der Pathologe selbst und griff nach dem Haargel, um sich seine Frisur zu richten.

********

Etwas aufgeregt war Boerne schon, als er bei Thiel auf der Matte stand, denn noch nie zuvor hatte der ihn in solch einem Outfit gesehen. Irgendwie war er sich sogar fast sicher, dass der Kommissar ihn gleich auslachen würde, doch das würde er wie immer versuchen auszublenden und meistens klappte das ja auch recht gut.

„Was, äh... Boerne?“, stammelte Thiel und blickte ihn äußerst erstaunt an.

„Unauffällig genung?“, fragte der Professor und blickte nun doch verunsichert an sich hinunter. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch zu dick aufgetragen, wenn er Thiels Blicke richtig interpretierte.

„Ich kann mich auch nochmal umziehen“, warf er sicherheitshalber nach.

Statt zu antworten, musterte der Kommissar ihn akribisch von oben nach unten, weshalb Boerne sich vorkam, als wären sie bei einer Fleischbeschauung.

„Ähm.. Nein, nein. Das ist.... Perfekt.. Ich meine... Warum?“, stotterte Thiel als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Na das ist doch ganz eindeutig, Thiel. Zacher hat mich doch am Tatort gesehen, als ich die Leiche in Augenschein genommen habe. Da kann ich doch schlecht wie gewöhnlich hingehen. Der würde mich doch sofort erkennen und möglicherweise verdacht schöpfen.“

Das man Thiel aber auch immer alles für Dummies erklären musste, dachte Boerne fast schon genervt. Da der Kommissar ihn aber noch immer mit seinem Blick fixierte, verstand der Professor die Welt sowieso nicht mehr.

„Aber wieso starren Sie mich so an, Thiel? Gefall' ich Ihnen etwa?“, fragte der Professor schelmisch und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. Innerlich aber hätte er sich gerade gerne selbst in den Hintern gebissen, denn warum in drei Teufels Namen hatte er Thiel denn diese dämliche Frage überhaupt gestellt?

„Träumen Se' weiter. Ich bin nur etwas schockiert, dass Sie... sogar Ihren geliebten Bart entfernt haben. Können wir dann?“

Ob das nun wirklich alles war, wagte Boerne ja zu bezweifeln, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen.

********

„Gehen wir da jetzt als Paar rein oder als... Kollegen?“, kam die unerwartete Frage von Thiel, kurz nach dem Boerne seinen Wagen geparkt hatte.

„Mir für meinen Teil ist das im Grunde genommen völlig gleichgültig, aber da Sie ja anfänglich schon Ängste bezüglich Ihrer Kehrseite geäußert haben, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir das als Paar durchziehen.“

Boerne hatte das zwar leichthin gesagt, aber mitnichten so gemeint. Ihm war bewusst, dass es für ihn viel schwieriger werden würde, als für Thiel, denn immerhin war er in diesen Mann schon seit geraumer Zeit verliebt. Und trotzdem. Er wollte seine Befindlichkeiten nicht über die Notwendigkeit dieser Angelegenheit stellen, deshalb war es wohl das Beste so. Um bei Thiel aber nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er sich sträubte oder zu sehr darauf freute, legte er einfach ein freches Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Das konnte er immerhin ziemlich gut.

„Und was soll das dämliche Grinsen? Sie machen sich lustig, stimmt's?“

Über Thiel machte er sich eigentlich nicht lustig, dass käme ihm gar nicht in den Sinn. Viel mehr musste er darüber Schmunzeln, dass sie ausgerechnet zusammen in diese Lage geschlittert waren.

„In der Tat bin ich ein wenig amüsiert, aber dass steht hier ja nicht zur Debatte. Außerdem werden Sie da drin keinen besseren Mann, als meine Wenigkeit finden!“

Ja, das meinte Boerne auch genauso wie er es sagte, denn schließlich kannte er den _Schuppen _hier ja schon etwas länger.

„Ekelhaft wie eingebildet Sie sind. Wir gehen als Kollegen rein“, murrte Thiel und stieg schließlich aus dem Auto.

„Super KF“, stöhnte Boerne und stieg schließlich ebenfalls aus seinem Wagen.

„Aber wir sollten uns wenigstens duzen. Ich glaube nicht, das zwei Lottonormalverbraucher Kollegen zusammen in eine derart spezielle Lokalität gehen würden“, merkte Boerne zur Sicherheit an, denn das schien ihm wahrhaftig etwas zu absurd.

„Von mir aus“, brummte Thiel und hielt dem Professor schließlich die Tür auf.

„Danke Frank!“

********

Sofort spürte Boerne wie unsicher Thiel war. Ob es jetzt an der tanzenden Meute lag, die hingebungsvoll zu _Scissor Sisters_ tanzten und dabei _I don't feel like dancing_ grölten, oder an den sich küssenden Männern in allen Möglichen Ecken des Clubs, wusste Boerne nicht so genau, aber Verständnis hatte er dafür durchaus. Für eine Hetero-Mann musste das hier wohl der _Worst Case_ sein, dachte Boerne, widmete sich dann aber gleich der Getränkebestellung.

Kaum hatte er die beiden Cocktails überreicht bekommen, drehte sich der Professor zu Thiel um und steuerte einen freien Tisch an, woraufhin Thiel ihm schnellen Schrittes folgte.

„Was ist das?“

Kritisch musterte der Kommissar die Longrinks.

„Das mein lieber Thiel ist ein Mojito.“

Unfassbar wie weltfremd Thiel manchmal sein konnte.

„Ich kenn' nur Moskito“, meinte Thiel und griff vorsichtig nach dem Glas, als wäre darin eine hochexplosive Flüssigkeit.

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht? Du kennst ja nur Bier. Ein Mojito ist ein Cocktail bestehend aus hellem kubanischen Rum, Limettensaft, Rohrzucker, Sodawasser und Minze.“

„Aha.“

Vorsichtig nippte der Kommissar schließlich daran und trank dann doch den ein oder anderen Schluck. Boerne tat es ihm gleich.

„Haben Sie... Hast du ihn schon gesehen?“, warf Thiel die Frage in den Raum, doch Boerne konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Erstens hatte er ihn tatsächlich noch nirgends gesehen und zweitens hatte er für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass sie ja eigentlich gar nicht zum Spaß hier waren.

„Jetzt entspann dich mal. Der Abend ist noch jung“, entgegnete Boerne lächelnd.

„KF?“

_OH_ – die Stimme kannte Boerne nur zu gut. Das manche Menschen aber auch immer so ein ätzendes Timing haben mussten.

„Hannes“, entgegnete der Professor schon während er sich diesem zuwendete.

„Das gibt’s ja nicht. Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Zwei Jahre?“, fragte der Blonde und zog Boerne zu allem Überfluss auch noch in die Arme.

Boerne warf einen Seitenblick zu Thiel, der das ganze schweigend aber offensichtlich mit wenig Begeisterung beobachtete.

„Gut siehst du aus. Ohne Bart? Steht dir ausgezeichnet.“

Zur Unterstreichung seines Komplimentes, legte Hannes nun seine Hand an Boernes Hinterteil und kniff sanft hinein. Boerne musste deswegen ein wenig grinsen, denn das hatte Hannes früher schon gerne getan, um ihn zu necken. Unerwartet folgte nun sogar noch ein Kuss auf die Wange des Professors, was ihm vor Thiel dann aber doch irgendwie unangenehm war, denn immerhin wusste der ja überhaupt nichts von seiner Bisexualität.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben. Ich dachte du bist in Hannover?“

„Ja, aber ich bin seit einem halben Jahr wieder in der Stadt. Wir könnten ja mal...“ Hannes glitt mit seinem Zeigefinger über Boernes Brust „...zusammen kochen und so. Bei dir gibt’s das beste Dessert.“

Der Professor war inzwischen wirklich verlegen. Sicher schmeichelte es ihm, dass Hannes ihn so offensichtlich anflirtete, doch genau das war wiederum auch der Grund, weshalb er sich so unwohl fühlte, denn Thiel hätte all das niemals erfahren dürfen. Wie aber sollte er nun aus dieser verfahrenen Situation kommen, ohne Hannes vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Warum auch immer, warf er seinem Kollegen einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu und hoffte inständig, dass dieser ihn auch richtig deuten würde. Bei Thiel war es zwar häufig der Fall, dass er Boerne mit Absicht in die Pfanne haute, doch dieses Mal hoffte der Professor tatsächlich auf etwas Mitleid seitens seines Kollegen.

Und Thiel verstand es, denn schon legte der seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.

„Tschuldigung, aber in den Genuss von KF's Desserts komm ja wohl nur ich.“

'_Danke Gott_' hallte Boernes innere Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Oh, ist der dein Freund?“

Hannes sah tatsächlich etwas perplex aus.

„Ähm.. also..“, stotterte der Professor, wurde aber direkt von Thiel unterbrochen: „Ja bin ich und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du dann auch deine Hand von seinem Hintern nehmen, weil der nämlich ausschließlich mir gehört.“

Schon schob der Kommissar Hannes Hand von Boernes Kehrseite und ließ seine nun auf dieser Stelle ruhen. Das überraschte den Rechtsmediziner enorm, doch das konnte und durfte er an dieser Stelle jetzt und hier nicht zeigen.

„Sorry, das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dein Beuteschema kenne, KF.“

„Ja, also, das kann sich ja auch ändern nicht? Bei Frank stimmt halt das Gesamtpaket“, konterte Boerne und zog Thiel demonstrativ näher an seinen Körper.

„Ja...dann euch viel Spaß und... hat mich gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hannes schließlich, was Boerne erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Das Thiel ihn ausgerechnet jetzt so merkwürdig anblickte, machte seine Lage nicht besser – im Gegenteil. Nun war der Professor noch verlegener als davor und griff nach seinem Cocktail.

„Was siehst du mich so an? Jeder hat ein paar Leichen im Keller oder?“

Vielleicht klappte es ja, wenn er es bagatellisierte?

„Woher kennst du den denn?“, kam die unerwartete Gegenfrage von Thiel.

Im Grunde war das Kind ja eh schon in den Brunnen gefallen, weshalb sich der Professor dazu entschied, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen und Farbe zu bekennen. Anlügen wollte er seinen besten Freund ja dann doch nicht.

„Von hier. Möglicherweise, als nur ganz eventuell.... hatten wir mal was Kurzes miteinander.“

Boerne spürte wie sein Gesicht zu glühen begann. Toll, warum hatte Hannes auch ausgerechnet heute aufkreuzen müssen?

„Ach? Ganz eventuell?“, fragte Thiel mit ironischem Unterton nach.

„Jaa! Könntest du dann bitte deine Hand..?“, fragte Boerne, der durch Thiels Hand an seinem Hintern ziemlich abgelenkt war.

„Tschuldigung!“

Nun war Thiel derjenige, der verlegen aus der Wäsche guckte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der zweite Teil folgt hoffentlich in Kürze 😊


	5. Boernes POV Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt nun der zweite Teil aus Boernes Sicht.

Um beiden weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen, ging Boerne zur Bar und bestellte zwei neue Cocktails.

Ob Thiel darauf sonderlich scharf war? Boerne wusste es nicht, aber da er den vorigen ja schließlich dann doch getrunken hatte, machte er sich mit den gefüllten Gläsern auf den Rückweg.

„Dürfen wir überhaupt trinken? Ist ja schließlich ein Polizeieinsatz, wie du immer so schön sagst."

„Wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter", antwortete Thiel und griff sich ein Glas.

„Und das aus deinem Mund. Na dann, auf uns."

Cocktails waren noch nie eine gute Idee gewesen. Boerne wusste ganz genau warum er meist nur Rotwein trank, denn da konnte er stets, naja zumindest meistens, einschätzen, wann es für ihn genug war.

Thiel der für gewöhnlich nur Bier in sich hineinkippte, würde von dem süßen Zeug mit Sicherheit auch nicht allzu viel vertragen, da war sich der Pathologe sicher. 

Sein nächster Gedanke galt dann aber Hannes, der ihn vorhin mächtig in die Bredouille gebracht hatte. Thiel würde doch jetzt nicht zukünftig einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen einhalten oder ihn möglicherweise sogar meiden?

„Thiel, ich... Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass sich was ändern wird zwischen uns.“

Unbewusst begann er an seinem Hemd zu nesteln. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor Thiels Antwort. Nie im Leben wollte er ihre Freundschaft durch irgendetwas gefährden.

„Weil?"

„Na wegen Hannes und so. Ich... Ich bin nicht schwul oder so. Höchstens Bi", flüsterte Boerne verlegen an Thiels Ohr.

„Bei dir wundert mich gar nix mehr, KF. Lass dir versichern, dass ich damit leben kann."

Das Thiel ihn plötzlich KF nannte, war im ersten Augenblick schon ein wenig Gewöhnungsbedürftig. Das ihm das aber auch zukünftig gefallen würde, das war ihm bereits schon jetzt bewusst.

„Okay, danke."

  
  


****** **

  
  


Zwei Drinks später war die Stimmung beider Herren ziemlich gut und ausgelassen.

Als Boerne sich mit Nachschub auf den Rückweg machte, sah er Thiel der noch immer an Ort und Stelle stand und augenscheinlich vor sich hin schmunzelte.   
Warum er das aber tat, das wusste der Professor leider nicht.

Thiel so ausgelassen und umgänglich zu erleben, ja das war schon wirklich eine Besonderheit. Natürlich mochte er den Kommissar auch sonst sehr gerne, doch heute gefiel er ihm noch ein wenig besser.

Das ein oder andere Mal hatte er heute Abend sogar kurz gedacht, dass Thiel ein wenig eifersüchtig war, denn natürlich warfen ihm hin und wieder andere Männer Blicke zu, zogen ihn mir diesen förmlich aus oder zwinkerten ihm beinahe schon lasziv zu. Als er in der vorigen Runde von der Bar zurück gekommen war, hatte ihm sogar einer hinterher gepfiffen, doch Boerne war weitergegangen und hatte sich auf diesen billigen Flirtversuch nicht eingelassen.   
Nein, all das interessierte ihn heute nicht. Er war mit Thiel da und das war auch gut so.   
Und weil Boerne eben das Gefühl hatte, dass Thiel sich unwohl oder gar deplatziert fühlte, achtete er tunlichst darauf, immer und immer wieder ein wenig Körperkontakt zu ihm herzustellen und den anderen anwesenden Männern deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie mit ihm, Boerne, heute keine Partie machen konnten.

Außerdem erweckte Thiel auch nicht den Anschein, als würde er sich sonderlich daran stören, wenn Boerne sich unnötig nah neben ihn stellte oder mal hier und da eine Hand an dessen Arm legte.

„Entschuldige, aber an der Bar war Stau", entschuldigte sich Boerne und stellte die Gläser auf dem Tisch ab, als er sich endlich durch die feierwütige Menge gekämpft hatte.

„Wenn ich mich hier so umschaue, dann ham' hier mehrere Stau, aber aus anderen Gründen", antwortete der Kommissar amüsiert.

„Wie mein... Oh! Ja, in der Tat dürftest du da nicht ganz verkehrt liegen."

Natürlich wusste Boerne jetzt genau worauf Thiel angespielt hatte, weshalb er nur grenzdebil grinsen konnte, den Strohhalm mit den Lippen umschloss und an seinem Cocktail nippte.

Der Herr Thiel hatte also auch zwischendurch schmutzige Gedanken? Das war ja interessant zu wissen.

Als der Professor einen Blick durch den Raum warf, fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass sie ja immer noch wegen ihrem Fall hier waren. Schade eigentlich.

Ob Thiel auch so mal mit ihm ausgehen würde? Immerhin war doch jetzt ein erster Meilenstein geschafft oder?

„Wir sollten uns mal umsehen. Der müsste ja irgendwo sein oder?", fragte Thiel, als hätte der seine Gedanken gelesen. Nun ja, zumindest einen kleinen Teil davon.

„Was denkst du, warum ich mir so viel Zeit lasse, wenn ich Getränke hole? Ich werfe immer einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche und in die Toiletten, aber ich habe ihn bisher nicht entdeckt. Hat sich die feine Frau Staatsanwalt etwa am Tag geirrt? So groß ist das Etablissement ja nun auch nicht", äußerte Boerne seine Bedenken schließlich.

„Das hat Nadeshda wohl von der Zeugin Krömer erfahren“, meinte Thiel schulterzuckend.

Himmel, nein, am Ende waren sie ganz umsonst hier. Wobei.... ganz umsonst war es dann ja auch wieder nicht, dachte Boerne und musste sich ein kleines Grinsen verdrücken.

„Ich werd sie mal anrufen."

  
  


****** **

Da Thiel das Lokal verlassen hatte, um dort in Ruhe telefonieren zu können und er Boerne wie immer nicht mitnehmen wollte, blieb der Professor schließlich alleine zurück.

So war Thiel eben. Schon lange machte er sich nichts mehr daraus, wobei das auch nicht ganz richtig war. Es gab Tage an denen es an ihm abprallte und dann gab es eben auch andere Tage. Tage an denen es ihm sehr wohl etwas ausmachte. Tage an denen es ihn sogar verletzte und er zu Hause deshalb keinen Schlaf fand und sich die halbe Nacht Gedanken um das „_Warum_“ machte.

„Du siehst aus als könntest du tanzen“, ertönte eine angenehme Stimme neben ihm.

Boerne blickte auf und sah einen jüngeren Mann, der lächelnd vor ihm stand und ihn auffordernd anblickte.   
Tanzen, das tat er ja schon ganz gerne und Thiel würde doch mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Minuten weg sein oder?

„Natürlich“, entgegnete Boerne also lässig und nickte mit dem Kinn in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Für ein Lied war mit Sicherheit Zeit, danach könnte er sich gemütlich zurück an den Tisch stellen und Thiel würde von alledem nichts mitbekommen.

****** **

  
  


„Du siehst ziemlich sexy aus. Bist du öfter hier?“, fragte sein Tanzpartner.

„Danke für die Blumen. Nein, ich war sehr lange nicht mehr hier. Warum?“, fragte Boerne und bewegte sich mit dem ebenfalls attraktiven Mann weiter im Rhythmus.

„Weil ich dich hier noch nie gesehen hab. Du solltest öfter kommen, Schnucki.“

_Schnucki_? Boerne zog grinsend eine Augenbraue nach oben, ignorierte diesen Satz aber gekonnt.

„Von mir aus auch in mir“, warf er nach und das konnte Boerne dann aber nun wirklich nicht mehr ignorieren.

„Du bist ganz schön direkt. Machst du dir deine Bettgeschichten immer so klar?“, fragte er amüsiert. Ja es amüsierte ihn tatsächlich, doch niemals würde er auf die Idee kommen, sich auf so jemanden einzulassen.

„Wenn die Aussicht gut ist, das derjenige dann mit zu mir kommt und ich das Gefühl hab, das ich auf meine Kosten komme, schon. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du gut bestückt bist und alleine das ist ja schon ein Versuch wert.“

Grinsend rollte der Professor mit den Augen. Ein wenig geschmeichelt war er ja schon, aber natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Thiel bereits zurück war.

Und wenn Boerne etwas genauer hinsah, dann machte es sogar den Eindruck, als wäre der nicht wirklich begeistert, über das was er hier zu sehen bekam.   
Der hatte doch nicht am Ende auch noch etwas von ihrem Gespräch eben mitbekommen oder? Nein, das war nicht möglich, denn dafür war es hier viel zu laut und sein Nachbar definitiv viel zu weit weg.

Als Boerne ihm dann auch noch winkte und der aber nicht darauf reagierte, rutschte ihm das Herz dann doch ein wenig in die Hose.

Gerade als Boerne die Hand sinken ließ, fanden sich ihre Blicke doch noch und Boerne deutete ihm dann anhand einer Geste mit dem Finger an, dass Thiel zu ihm kommen sollte. So weit der Professor sich erinnern konnte, war sein Nachbar ja auch nicht der schlechteste Tänzer, auch wenn der das selbst nicht so sah.

„Ich?“

Boerne sah nur Thiels Lippenbewegung, nickte ihm dann aber zu und grinste ihn breit an.

Langsam arbeitete sich der Kommissar durch die Menge und Boerne war schon gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, was der von Nadeshda nun wohl zwischenzeitlich erfahren hatte.

Als Thiel dann endlich an Ort und Stelle angekommen war, tanzte ihn sein etwas aufdringlicher Tanzpartner eng an und ließ seine Hand an seiner Seite entlang streifen.

Ahnte der Typ etwa, dass Boerne „_vergeben_“ war und wollte mit Absicht provozieren?

„Sorry Schatzi, aber der Mann da gehört mir!" Damit schob Thiel den jüngeren Typen beiseite und stellte sich selbst vor Boerne, was den Professor zum Grinsen brachte.

„Zumindest für heute!", warf Thiel nach und wenn Boerne sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, klang der sogar ein wenig verlegen.

Gerade als das Lied verstummte, wollte der Professor die Gelegenheit nutzen, um endlich zu fragen, was der jetzt nun von Nadeshda erfahren hatte, doch schon setzte das Nächste ein.

_Met you by surprise _

_I didn't realize _

_that my life would change forever _

„Echt jetzt?", fragte Thiel, rollte zum gefühlt hundertsten Male heute Abend mit den Augen, was Boerne mit einem breiten Grinsen kommentierte.

„Entweder wir verlassen jetzt fluchtartig die Tanzfläche oder wir tanzen."

„Du hast ja 'ne Macke. _La Boum_. Ich kotz' gleich."

„Oder wir warten bis wir von jemand anderes aufgefordert werden", fuhr Boerne fort und deutete auf einen dunkelblonden Mann, der allem Anschein nach einen Blick auf auf Thiel geworfen hatte und auf diesen zusteuerte.

„Ich bring dich um, wenn das jemand erfährt", zischte der Kommissar, trat dann aber schließlich näher. Offensichtlich wollte er sich dann doch für das kleinere Übel entscheiden und das war ganz offensichtlich Boerne. Nicht das beste Kompliment, aber das Thiel ihm den anderen vorzog erleichterte ihn tatsächlich.

_  
Saw you standing there, _

_I didn't know I cared _

_there was something special in the air _

Das Thiel wohl offensichtlich ein wenig verunsichert war und stocksteif auf der Stelle tapste, fand Boerne zugegebenermaßen schon ein wenig niedlich. Um ihm deshalb ein wenig entgegen zu kommen oder sich selbst einen Gefallen zu tun, zog er den Kommissar schließlich an sich heran und legte seine Arme fest um dessen Körper.   
Wenn nicht jetzt wann dann? So eine Möglichkeit würde sich wohl nie wieder ergeben, deswegen dachte er auch gar nicht weiter darüber nach und entschied sich dazu, den Moment auszukosten.

_Dreams are my reality, _

_the only kind of real fantasy _

_Illusions are a common thing _

_I try to live in dreams _

_It seems as if it's meant to be _

  
  


Ohne Einfluss darauf zu haben, legte er seine Wange ganz automatisch an Thiels, aber Thiel schien es nicht einmal sonderlich zu stören.

„Was hat Nadeshda jetzt gesagt?", fragte Boerne an Thiels Ohr, um von dieser Geste ein wenig abzulenken.

„Zacher kommt nicht. Dem hat man eine über die Mütze gezogen, bevor er hierher konnte. Wir können Feierabend machen."

Boerne nickte. Also waren sie jetzt doch „_umsonst_“ da? Boerne musste nun fast gegen den Impuls anköämpfen nicht zu Seufzen und zog Thiel stattdessen noch näher an sich heran.

„So ein Pech. Willst du nach Hause?", fragte er schließlich, auch wenn er diese Frage am Liebsten gar nicht erst gestellt hätte. Thiels Antwort war ihm leider jetzt schon irgendwie klar.

  
  


_If you do exist, _

_honey don't resist _

_show me a new way of loving _

_Tell me that it's true, _

_show me what to do _

_I feel something special about you _

  
  


„Nein!"

Boerne schluckte.

_Nein? Thiel hatte wirklich nein gesagt? Er wollte hier bleiben? Mit ihm? Auch ohne Grund?_

„Ich auch nicht, Frank“, sprach Boerne leise an sein Ohr und lächelte breit, weil er wusste, dass Thiel das jetzt ohnehin nicht sehen konnte.

  
  


****** **

  
  


Schwankend, betrunken und mit unfassbar guter Laune liefen die Männer zwei Stunden später nach Hause.

Normalerweise mochte es der Professor nicht, wenn er sein Auto stehen lassen musste, doch in diesem Zustand konnte er nun wirklich nicht mehr hinters Steuer. Außerdem war so ein Spaziergang ja auch nicht ohne und schon gar nicht, wenn man den Mann an seiner Seite hatte, der einem in all den Jahren so unfassbar wichtig geworden war.

Während Thiel ununterbrochen lachte, musste Boerne sich stark konzentrieren, um seine Füße ordnungsgemäß voreinander zu setzen und nicht im nächsten Busch zu landen.

Frische Luft und Alkohol hatten sich wirklich noch nie gut miteinander vertragen.

  
Grölend liefen sie also weiter durch Münsters Straßen und lachten sich dabei kaputt.

„_Nichts, nichts, nichts, reimt sich auf Uschi_.", begann Boerne zum X-ten Mal zu singen, weil er einen nervtötenden Ohrwurm von diesem scheußlichen Lied hatte.

„_Muschi_!", lachte Thiel und und nippte an dem Bier, welches sie unterwegs von der Tanke geholt hatten.   
  
Boerne musste lachen. Thiel ging es also auch so.

„_Nichts, nichts nichts, fällt mir ein. Lalalalala_", grölten beide aus voller Kehle und lehnten sich dabei schwer an die Ampel.

„_Nichts, nichts, nichts, reimt sich auf schmusen_", startete nun Thiel.

„_Busen_", jauchzte Boerne, riss seinen Arm in die Luft und wedelte mit der Bierflasche in der Luft herum.

„_Nichts, nichts, nichts, fällt mir ein. Lalalalala_“, johlten sie wieder gemeinsam und hielten sich einträchtig in den Armen.

„Wir sind besoffen", merkte Boerne dann überflüssigerweise an.

„Ich weiß aber ich glaub...", Thiel machte eine kurze Pause „...._hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel_", sang er los.

„_Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel. Ich glaub hier ist doch wieder Alkohol im Spiel. Alkohol im Spiel_", sang Boerne nun lauthals weiter, da er das Lied noch aus früheren Zeiten in dem Lokal kannte.

„Schau dir mal die Zwei an. Die sind ja voll breit", hörten die Nachbarn eine junge Frau zu ihrer Begleitung sagen.

„Und das in dem Alter", entgegnete die andere.

„Im Herzen sind Thiel und ich immer 21, nicht?! Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind. _GmbH_!"

Stirnrunzelnd wurde Boerne von den Mädels, aber auch Thiel beäugt. Boerne sah dann aber wie sich Thiels Blick veränderte. Wahrscheinlich ahnte der schon, worauf er anspielte.

„GmBh?", fragte die eine ahnungslos.

„_Geh mal Bier holen."_

_„Du wirst schon wieder hässlich_", stimmte Thiel nun lachend mit ein.

Und das von einem Polizist und Westfalens angesehenstem Rechtsmediziner, dachte Boerne amüsiert.

„_Ein, zwei Bier und du bist wieder schön. Geh mal Bier holen, denn ich mein... dass du hässlich bist, dass muss ja nicht sein_", sangen Boerne und Thiel und hielten sich anschließend an der Ampel fest, um nicht vor lachen umzufallen.

„Arschlöcher!", murrten die Frauen und dampften beleidigt ab.

„Es ist geil, ein Arschloch zu sein", rief Boerne ihnen belustigt nach worauf Thiels Reaktion nicht sehr lange auf sich warten ließ und der noch lauter als zuvor lachte.

„Wir müssen laufen, Frank, lauuufen!", meinte Boerne und schwankte über die Straße.

„Ich komme, mein Göttergatte", rief Thiel enthusiastisch und taumelte ebenfalls hinterher.

  
  


****** **

  
  


„Wir müssen leise sein!", mahnte Boerne laut im dunklen Hausflur und legte dabei seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

„Warum? Die schlafen doch eh schon alle", entgegnete Thiel und hielt sich am Geländer fest.

„Stimmt. Frank. Du hast recht. Du hast wirklich recht! Du bist gar nicht so blöd!"

„Sag ich ja immer!", meinte Thiel lachend und trampelte die Treppen nach oben.

„So und jetzt? Wollen wir noch ein... Bier trinken?", fragte Boerne und fischte in seiner Hose nach seinem Schlüssel.

„Du hast Bier?", fragte der Kommissar und lehnte sich sichtlich erschöpft, aber grinsend gegen die Wand.

„Nein, aber du."

Warum sie dann aber in Boernes Wohnung gingen, hinterfragte keiner mehr so richtig. Vermutlich lag es einfach daran, dass beide nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne waren und so setzten sie sich mit einer Flasche Wein auf Boernes Couch und tranken abwechselnd einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Und du stehst also auf Männer", fragte Thiel und reichte Boerne die Weinflasche.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Thiel ihn jemals darauf ansprechen würde, doch da sie beide ziemlich betrunken waren, war das Thema irgendwie dann auch in Ordnung.

„In deinen Kreisen sagt man das wohl so. Ich mag auch Frauen, aber ein bisschen bi schadet nie", lachte Boerne entzückt. Thiel lächelte, das war gut. Das war schön.

„Und wie is' das dann so? Mit 'nem Typ?", fragte Thiel, rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und ließ sich schwer in die Polster fallen.

„Willst du's rausfinden?", fragte Boerne ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Thiel begann laut zu lachen.  
„Ich bin ja nich' schwul."

„Ich auch nicht", verteidigte sich Boerne und stellte die Weinflasche auf den Tisch.

„Aber betrunken und willig!", warf er nach. Das stimmte auch, denn meist, wenn er etwas zu viel Alkohol erwischt hatte, war er ziemlich schnell reizbar und da reichten schon Blicke um ihn nervös zu machen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick guckte Thiel etwas verstört, begann dann aber wieder zu lachen.

„Willig? Und was willst du?", fragte der Kommissar kichernd.

„Wollen wir darüber reden oder soll ich es dir lieber zeigen?", fragte Boerne mehr als entschlossen.

_Jetzt oder nie._

„Du bist besoffen. Gar nix is da mehr willig", lallte Thiel und machte ein paar unbestimmte Handbewegungen.

„Kleine Wette gefällig?", fragte Boerne lachend, griff nach Thiels Hand und legte sie an seinen Schritt.

„Oh! Verstehe! Willig also!"

Thiel grinste und drückte seine Handfläche etwas auf die Wölbung. Sofort drückte Boerne sich der Hand entgegen und nickte ihm bejahend zu. Auch sein Herz begann zu klopfen, denn das Thiel sich nicht sperrte sondern neugierig auf Tuchfühlung ging, war der pure Wahnsinn.

„Einmal ist keinmal. Also!"

Ehe sich Thiel es sich würde anders überlegen können, setzte sich Boerne rittlings auf dessen Schoß und begann seinen Kollegen ausgehungert zu küssen. Der Professor war sich sicher, dass Thiel ihn im nüchternen Zustand wahrscheinlich von sich gestoßen hätte, doch darüber wollte er sich jetzt wirklich keine Gedanken machen.   
Thiel war wie ausgewechselt, denn er ergriff die Initiative, schob ihm seine Zunge in den Hals und legte seine Hände an den Hintern des Pathologen, was Boerne zusätzlich anheizte.

„Einmal ist keinmal", murmelte Thiel in Boernes Mund und schon spürte Boerne dessen warme Hände in seiner Hose.

„Wenigstens sind wir uns da einmal einig, geschätzter Kollege", lallte Boerne, forderte Thiel erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf und begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

  
  


****** **

„Ich bin aber echt nicht schwul und steh auch nicht auf Männer", sagte Thiel erneut, während beide inzwischen nackt und ziemlich hitzig waren.

„Ich weiß. Es genügt vollkommen, wenn du auf einen stehst. Mich", meinte Boerne souverän und ließ sich langsam auf Thiel nieder.

„Oh Scheiße", stöhnte Thiel und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Ein wenig unangenehm war es im ersten Moment schon gewesen, nach all der Zeit wieder mit einem Mann zu schlafen und den tief in sich zu spüren, doch schnell fand er wieder gefallen daran, rutschte gekonnt und stöhnend auf Thiels Schoß hin und her und versiegelte ihre Münder erneut zu einem Kuss.

Und über Morgen konnte er sich eben auch morgen noch Gedanken machen. Im Moment machte der Kommissar nicht den Eindruck, als würde der das da dann bereuen.


End file.
